redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ember Nickel
Don't forget to sign your name to the welcome notice! --LordTBT 16:33, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Lead Lead can be pronunced "led" as well as pronounced "leed", it can be used either way. Example: "Steve wants to lead the marching band." "Steve lead the marching band". --LordTBT 22:44, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Stubs, etc This is what a stub is, I hope it helps http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Perfect_stub_article --LordTBT 23:52, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Cleanup! I go to edit the Bowfleg article and see you beat me to it! Ah! --LordTBT 19:35, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcoming To welcome an anonymous user, all you need to do is --~~~~. To welcome a new registered user, it's just --~~~~ . Fancy templates. ;) --LordTBT 05:15, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sure Go for it --LordTBT 01:14, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Ferdimond Thanks. Fixed. I was really confused about it there for a minute. --LordTBT 01:27, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Thank you! Oh, at last I found some place where I can write to somebody!;))) 1-st that I want to say- THANK YOU!!!! At last GREAT site about Redwall with a lot of information!! I'm so happy! ;)) You made a great and hard work, I take off my hat. So, another that I want to say- I'm from Russia and I was so happy to see our site, created by Martin, in links! ;) I have Redwall page too, it's of course not so big, it's devoted to Cluny the Scourge. I made English version of my site too. How I can link it? (spam-filter don't let me to link) So, I will be happy if you like it ;)(if you see it) And another question.. I don't understand to whom I can e-mail for help your site by picturies, stories and etc. I'm afraid to create something in Wiki by myself, I could be wrong because of my poor English =( Thank you again!!! Vandalizer As I'm sure you noticed, I was on a brief holiday which prevented me from being here during the Redwall-hater vandalism, whose edits I couldn't help but find slightly amusing. Anyway, thank you and Cornflower for taking care of it. --LordTBT 13:40, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Re:News That's blatant sarcasm. I've noticed a few people posting things here with their names on it, even going so far as to upload the images to another hosting service. --LordTBT 17:58, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Templates? Thanks Ember for the tip. I guess I just got too lazy to do the templates :-). Hey, do me a favor and visit http://all-things-edmund.blogspot.com/. I wrote some Redwall fanfiction there a long time ago and am dying for a review...Thanks again! FlinkyTheStoat Templating Hey Ember. When Templating articles, the Books sections are no longer needed, as the template actually covers that. Just remove those parts when adding templates. Thanks --LordTBT 00:25, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Merging Yes, I know how. I was just marking them for later either for myself or anyone else who had the time. --LordTBT Talk! 20:49, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Re:Wow Haha, happy new year! --LordTBT Talk! 19:52, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Notability Redwall_Wiki:People_Policy --LordTBT Talk! 21:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Vizka Oh, good catch! I really want to say yes, but it seems so hard to tell, thus I think the best thing to do is to put the observation on the appropriate pages. --LordTBT Talk! 23:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Help? I know this sounds odd, but do you like the book watership down-if so , I really the skills of an admin like you to help on Watership Down Wiki, Thanks. Rakkety Tam 15:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Already Joined I have already joined this database.